Roundabout
by Bored Writer 0
Summary: (Short one shot Au I thought about) Pyrrah Nikos woke up in a new world with no purpose or goal in mind. However later she sits on the beach, remembering the adventure she went through. (Goddammit, can't find the Gyro tag)
'How long has it been?'

This was what Pyrrah Nikos thought as she sat near the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. She let out a breath as she gazed at the sun, thinking. Instead of the normal gladiatorial clothes, she now wore a bizarre outfit that seemed to grow on her as time went by. She had a knit cap, printed with many small five-pointed stars. Her hair, now fully untied, jutted out from both sides and the back. The cap had a horseshoe as well as a silhouette of horse's head and neck. She wore a light-colored, hooded, short-sleeved top; printed with thick lines in the approximate formation of a harness (eventually she managed to put a crescent moon on each shoulder). A long feather came out from her back and she also wore cuffs similar to her old ones at Beacon.

'It's been just a year, but for some reason I feel so tired now…' She absentmindedly spun a steel ball in her hand, noting the small chip on it. Even after the whole fight, Pyrrah still managed to find the steel ball belonging to her friend.

A year had passed since Pyrrah woke up to a strange new world. After her vision went black, her eyes opened to a wooden ceiling with her back to a bed. Confused and scared, she tried to get up and then quickly fell down as her legs gave out. Trying to use her strength, she had a horrifying realization after several minutes of trying to get up.

Her legs wouldn't move.

For several months she just wandered around town, in a wheelchair, without any type of direction or goal in mind. The town she was in seemed primitive compared to the world of Remnant she was in, only horses and carriages. However the townsfolk were kind to help Pyrrah out in adjusting to her sudden new environment. Still she had to wear unfamiliar clothes in a house that was apparently hers. Additionally she seemed to have knowledge about horseback riding, even though she had little to no experience with horses in general. For those several months, Pyrrah Nikos had no strength in life and would probably die, with no purpose in the world

Until she met Gyro Zeppeli, the man who gave her life a new purpose

It had been a normal day as she was just inspecting a poster about the Steel Ball Run Race until there was a commotion near the registration. A crowd had surrounded the area and by the time she managed to get a look, she only saw the fight end just as quickly as it started as a mysterious man holstered a steel ball, apparently his weapon.

When she tried to touch the steel ball, she found herself lifted out of the chair and her hands were twisted incredibly. But to her shock, this was not the most noticeable thing. Because when she was lifted out of her wheelchair…

Her legs twitched. For the first time in months, she felt her legs move.

The man simply grabbed her twisted hand and then latched her on the roof. When she fell onto the ground, the next thing she knew, Pyrrah slammed money onto the counter. "Get me a position in the race." She demanded with a fierce light in her eyes.

Then she found herself being kicked to the ground by the horse she tried to get on. Despite the pain, she strained to get up again. 'I don't care if I break my neck or even my arms.' She thought as she dragged herself to the violent horse again 'I will find out the secret behind that man's weapon.

Thus Gyro saw Pyrrah again, bloody and beaten, being dragged to the starting line by the same violent, old horse whom she would later name "Slow Dancer". Nevertheless she glared at Gyro, showing him that she was determined to find out about the Steel Balls. Even if it meant her death. With a smile, Gyro gave her a bit of advice of the spin which would be the first of many to come.

Eventually Pyrrah and Gyro became acquaintances and, later on, friends as they went through the second stage of the race. Still nothing significant happened until the fight with the Boom family. As she was being painfully compressed by the Boom family's stand, there was a familiar surge of energy in her hands. The feeling of Aura pulsing through her hand, but when she raised it, it was not the power of her polarity. To her shock, her nails were spinning rapidly. Then she saw a small creature with her signature colors, who just etched some words on her arm before disappearing.

Throughout their journey, they learned about the corpse and other stand users. Though this meant little compared to the prospect of finally getting her legs back. She and Gyro relentlessly hunted down the corpse parts, encountering bizarre phenomenons with each passing day. Pyrrah however soon learned of many things about the spin and the world in general.

She remembered seeing Tusk, the same little creature as when she saw it the first time, as she spun the nails of her hands and feet

She remembered seeing Gyro fighting against the dinosaurs of Scary Monsters.

She remembered seeing Tusk in ACT 2 and the golden rectangle in her hand.

She remembered laughing and smiling at Gyro's antics and games.

She remembered the heat during the summer and the intense cold in the winter.

She remembered drinking the leftover wine, recovering from giving away the arm and ears of the corpse.

She remembered the anger and viciousness inside of her as she started to destroy the corpse held by Axl. And the pain of losing it to Funny Valentine.

To say that she had an eventful experience was an understatement. After all, no one could say that they had to fight the president of a country with assassins with something called stands. And all she had were here nails which she used to shoot people and her companion had two steel balls that could twist almost anything. Oh and to top it all off, they were fighting for a Saint's corpse.

Pretty Strange, huh?

When the Funny Valentine managed to attack her during Gyro's fight with Disco, he asked something that truly confused her.

"I'll tell you this, my stand D4C allows me to go into different dimensions. But," He stared at her while holding the smoking revolver "why is it that every counterpart I meet is a man? Furthermore, his name is Johnny Joestar… but your name is Pyrrah Nikos… so who are you?"

Before he could finish her off, she managed to use Tusk to escape. When Gyro finally found her, she had been sitting silently in shock. Wondering what Valentine meant about his earlier

Finally, she couldn't stop her tears from falling as Valentine emptied the revolver into Gyro's head. Her friend in this new world, who had shown her genuine kindness, had blood covering his face who had a peaceful expression as he floated down to the ground.

Screaming, she shoot three nails at Valentine in a frenzy, and she missed her second last one after Slow Dancer fell down. But for some reason she still held her hand as Valentine approached.

"Go ahead, use your last nail bullet. After you shoot, I will kill you and your death will be the start of a new era!" the aged president walked forward towards Pyrrah.

Pyrrah instead brought out a steel ball and applied it to her horse's leg. 'Gyro, it truly has been a long roundabout path…' She took aim while in the air, the power of the horse's energy fueling her spin. 'So I thank you Gyro…I thank you from the bottom of my heart and soul…' She watched as Tusk ACT 4 flew towards Valentine, hands reaching towards the president, through the gap.

She watched as Valentine bargained with her, promising to bring back Gyro if she ended the infinite spin. She knew it wouldn't be the same, but that was not what hurt. What hurt was that despite wanting to believe that the president's words were true, she had an urge to kill him. Her emotions conflicted with one another, here was a man who killed her best friend in cold blood… but the same man also did this to ensure that his people would be great and prosperous. So here Pyrrah was, sobbing uncontrollably, as she shot the president in the head. She had just killed a man whose patriotism led him to do anything to ensure his country's welfare.

"You are all that's left of him…" she summoned Tusk by her side, the stand staring at the ball like she was "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be here. I would have just stayed in that town moping around. Thanks to him, I feel… reborn." With a chuckle she stood up and started to walk towards Slow Dancer. "Now though… I don't have anything to do. I buried Gyro back in his country, delivered his horse and the news to his family. Now I got nothing to do." She sighed as she started to ride away "But a peaceful life in the wilds does seem inviting…"

"N…ra… w… ou…"

Pyrrah stopped as she heard a familiar voice 'Ren!?' she looked towards the direction of the voice. 'No, must be my imagination, after all it has been a long time. I must really be missing my friends.' She continued riding away.

"Y.u du…! S..op ..t!"

"Y… No…!"

"G..u.. a..e …u …ay!?"

She paused and then looked towards the direction again, her eyes widened. She then guided Slow Dancer towards the voices and started running towards the voices. 'There!' She saw a small gap with blotches of black and green. She aimed and shot a nail, Tusk flying towards the gap. With a "Chumimin~", the stand forced the gap open and Pyrrah shot through the gap.

She gaped at the sudden appearance of trees and when she looked back the gap was no longer there. She turned back and continued to ride towards the noise of warfare until she reached a clearing.

She saw numerous people but all that mattered was seeing was the two people clashing with each other. With new vigor and energy, she snapped the reigns prompting Slow Dancer to run towards the two warriors clashing.

'Gyro…'

A wounded Nora and a frantic Ren stared in shock as a familiar face rushed by them.

'I don't how this can be true but…'

Blake, Yang, and Adam watched, dumbfound, as a face back from the dead ran past.

'This time, I truly, truly thank you. If it hadn't been for you I wouldn't be here…'

Weiss and Ruby stopped fighting Salem to pay attention to the horse rider. Salem adopted a face of disbelief as a dead pawn rode towards the last two people in the clearing.

'So Gyro…'

Sensing the danger ahead, Slow Dancer whinnied and instead opted to throw her forward. Taking this in stride, she aimed her spinning nail in midair. Seeing the familiar faces of Jaune and Cinder, frozen with shock, Pyrrah filled the nail with the familiar power of her horse.

'This first shot, I dedicate this first nail in Remnant to you, Gyro!'

With a dark fire burning in her eyes, she fired her nail at Cinder. Tusk ACT 4 flying towards the shocked corrupt maiden, fists bent back and ready to fly.

'Thank you Gyro… it truly has been a long, long roundabout…'

A/N: Whelp I got that off my chest. Now… (Opens up chapter 4 and chapter 7) time to work on the others!

So I got this idea when I was stuck on writing the next two chapters of my other two fics so I decided to do this one first. As always, if you have any comments or criticism, then just say it.


End file.
